


不做爱就不能出去

by yinzhiping



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinzhiping/pseuds/yinzhiping
Summary: 被关进房间里，做爱才能出去





	1. 01

01  
这根本不合理！王九龙对张九龄说，然后抓乱了自己本来就岌岌可危的头发。  
从咱两被弄进这里面，就已经不合理了。张九龄冷静多了，比起王九龙的烦躁他更多的是一种焦虑，极其细微的。  
是王九龙察觉不出来的，属于大师哥沉稳下面的焦虑。  
我们不能听它的。王九龙的手上多了串钥匙，从玄关的地毯下面发现的。  
如果你打开了你是我爸爸。张九龄开始抠自己的指甲，他的指甲一直是王九龙修剪的，王九龙在这方面总是热衷的过分。

02  
我插进去了。  
王九龙洋洋得意道。

03  
两个小时前，张九龄刚洗完澡，他和他的师弟明天有一场相声专场，他必须早点睡然后给花了钱的观众一个满意的答复。  
他踏出浴室的那一刻，张九龄就看见了王九龙坐在了他的沙发上。  
等等，张九龄想，自己的沙发什么时候变成了这该死的少女粉。  
你怎么会在我家，东西落下了?张九龄攥紧了自己的浴巾，天杀的，他浑身上下就这一条遮羞布。  
王九龙看起来吓坏了，他哆嗦着嘴唇，结结巴巴告诉张九龄他刚刚还在酒吧里蹦迪，他只是去了个洗手间，然后他就在了这里。而且这也不是你家。王九龙反驳。  
那又怎么样，这里就我穿的最少！张九龄有点恼羞成怒，但是很快他就发现了另一个问题。  
嘿兄弟，我说过几回了不要一个人去酒吧。他皱了皱鼻子，坐到王九龙的身边，凑近了去闻王九龙身上的味道。  
太难闻了。张九龄啧了一声，远离了王九龙。  
别老像我妈一样管我，我二十三了已经。王九龙嘟囔着，把自己缩起来，看起来像个大号的牛奶巧克力豆。

04  
张九龄和王九龙的争吵并没有来得及展开，这间可怕的公主房就在他们的脑子里说话了。  
你听见了吗?张九龄胃痉挛似得护住了自己的胸。  
我希望自己没听见！王九龙甚至离开了沙发，他打开房子里唯一一间房间，满脸通红地退出来。  
这……  
这都什么和什么?  
我甚至都不怀疑那个柜子里会出现什么成人用品。  
不出现才是问题！  
尾随过去的张九龄说不出话，房间里的东西可比外面不正经多了。他看了看王九龙的屁股，脑子里冒出：“他一定适合那张撒了玫瑰的水床”这样的念头。

05  
[如果不作爱，你们就不能离开这里。]

06  
回到现在，王九龙把钥匙插进了锁孔。  
张九龄看着王九龙半跪在地上，脸红的就像刚刚房间里的玫瑰花。  
[警告！警告！警告！]  
这声音就像刚刚那个一样，张九龄不能去幸灾乐祸他的兄弟，因为这样看起来他们除了作爱，没有别的办法——更糟糕的是他突然有了反应。  
为什么！他明明什么都没做！  
张九龄想不明白，而王九龙扭扭捏捏走回来似乎有了解释。  
如果我不帮你弄出来它就不能停下……  
王九龙红着眼睛跪到他面前，鼻尖顶到他的拉链那儿。张九龄看见王九龙张开了嘴，急不可耐地隔着裤子去舔。

07  
太超过了。张九龄绝望地想，他的搭档、兄弟，给他舔了——就算隔着裤子——技术太差了，不可能出来。

08  
现在听我的。  
张九龄抬起王九龙的下巴。  
把我的拉链拉开。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

01  
王九龙一直不是个多么优秀的学生，先天条件不好只能靠着后天弥补，有时候怕苦怕累了也要哥哥哄哄，搞得多大委屈似得。  
张九龄望着王九龙进进退退的发旋，突然想知道王九龙可以给他含地多深。  
如果最好能把整根都塞进去，连带着两个睾丸。可是王九龙的嘴里含不了多少东西，喉咙又太浅，舌头只会顶着阴茎的头部。  
他也该体恤自己的兄弟，可是还不行。  
张九龄捏住王九龙的下巴，又扶住对方的后脑勺，一下子顶到了喉咙口。

02  
王九龙吐出了嘴里的东西在那儿干呕，眼泪滑着就落下来，也就一滴。  
张九龄开始反省自己是不是做的过分了，所以他捧起王九龙的脸蛋，安慰性地用自己的嘴唇去碰了碰王九龙的左眼。  
他告诉王九龙，你看我们马上就得作爱，你也不想带着屁股里的那个东西被我干到高潮，所以你再试一次，把它吸出来。  
你不能这么顶我，很难受。王九龙抱怨着，又生气又委屈地瞥了一眼他的师哥，五指重新握住师哥立在那儿的阴茎。  
我错了。  
毫无诚意地道歉。

03  
王九龙的手很白，骨节分明，总是看起来很漂亮的样子。  
张九龄深吸一口气，重新放松了自己。  
师弟的手太白，和他的生殖器放在一起就像以前流行的洋妞和黑人兄弟那样，刺激过了头——手指又不是真的女人的细腻，还带着一点点打板留下来的茧子——慢不慢快不快，和他的舌头一样鸡肋。

04  
别撸了，直接舔吧。  
张九龄的耐心一向很好，但是王九龙的嘴，湿热得跟女人的阴道一样。  
他没被人口交过，女孩子总不可能放下身段去弄那地方，如果王九龙不愿意张九龄也是不可能去勉强，可偏偏对方愿意得要命。  
王九龙像个十四岁的小姑娘一样红着脸垂着眼，嘴唇吻了吻顶部，舌头犹犹豫豫地舔上去。  
甚至舔了他的囊袋，里面有的是精子。  
张九龄屏住了呼吸，他看见王九龙停下了舔这个动作，转而张嘴含住了他的阴茎，尽管只有一半。  
吞吞吐吐这词，现在才体现出它真正的含义。  
他攥住王九龙的头发，得到对方一个危险的眼神，没在乎，只管用它让自己那东西在王九龙的嘴里进出自由。

05  
含、不住了。  
王九龙含糊不清地说着，牙齿磕到了张九龄的老二。  
张九龄没理王九龙，只是擦去了师弟流出来的口水。  
别报私仇，你还得靠他出去。张九龄这会儿太正经了，摸着师弟的后脑勺，误让王九龙以为张九龄有什么重要的发现。  
张九龄却只是把他的老二顶到了最深，抵住王九龙的脑袋，把精液射了进去。  
王九龙没缓过神，麻木地舔了舔嘴唇，说了一句好难吃。  
这算什么恶趣味，张九龄谴责了自己。他亲了亲王九龙的额头，夸赞楠楠好棒。  
是、是吗?王九龙低着头，摸着自己的嘴角，那里有点蹭皮。  
张九龄眯着眼睛，突然把王九龙摁倒在玻璃桌上，王九龙挣扎了两下捂着脸不反抗了。

06  
九龙，你怎么能 碰都不碰就自己射了。  
张九龄捏着王九龙的大腿根，像教育那个十五岁背不上八扇屏的孩子那样教育王九龙。

tbc


	3. 03

01  
王九龙没了动静，安分地不正常，张九龄拉开了对方遮在脸上的手。  
他的师弟好像是真正地被他弄哭了。  
张九龄愣了一下，手指曲着给人擦了擦眼泪，然后这眼泪就泄洪了似得挡不住。

02  
我们怎么出去?  
王九龙哑着嗓子对张九龄说，带了浓厚的鼻音。  
张九龄不由自主地多看了两眼自己师弟哭红了的鼻子，轻不可闻地叹了口气。  
把裤子脱了——张九龄看见王九龙僵立起来的肩膀，心里一下子烦闷起来，燥热的厉害——我弄点精液进去，看看能不能出去。张九龄指了指自己软下去的阴茎，无奈地告诉王九龙你得等他立起来。  
王九龙咬着嘴唇，没理张九龄，自己进了那间房子，只在扶着门把手的时候看了一眼张九龄。

03  
遮遮吧九龄，太小了。

04  
这孙子！  
谁软下去的时候不小！  
不对！我小你奶奶个孙子。  
张九龄扯过旁边浴巾盖了个严实，第一次在这个地方迫切地想要抽根烟。

05  
王九龙再出来的时候裤子已经没了，张九龄眯着眼睛仔细打量师弟露出来的腿根，反着光，几乎要流到脚踝。  
你做了什么? 张九龄不自觉舔过自己的嘴唇，看着王九龙走过来单膝碰地得跪到他面前，润滑液滴到了地板上。  
我只是、在腿上涂了润滑剂，我用腿给你……然后你射到我屁股里。 王九龙低垂着脑袋，却扬着眉眼，让张九龄为数不多地这么一次感受到了师弟成年的可怕。  
他后悔了，张九龄拍了拍王九龙撅起来的屁股，他现在想干进师弟的洞里。但是张九龄没有这么说，只是扶着自己的阴茎把他们塞进师弟的腿根里，缓声说我们试试。

06  
张九龄其实很早就注意到了王九龙的大腿，不是和小腿一样的笔直纤细，而是更趋于熟女的丰腴。  
一个男人用这样审视的目光看另一个男人的大腿是不正常并且变态的，但是如果对象是王九龙就变得合情合理，毕竟王九龙是个会让人去摸他腰表示亲厚的大男孩。  
张九龄不止一次见过王九龙和别人打闹，别的师兄弟的手搁在他的大腿根上，留下红色的掐印。  
那个时候心里只有羡慕和别扭这样的情感，现在想，他只是嫉妒而已。  
既然别的师兄弟都可以，为什么他张九龄就不可以?

07  
阴茎被湿滑的腿肉夹硬了。  
张九龄摁了摁王九龙的腰眼，示意趴地更低些，王九龙发出小狗似得呜咽，听话地照做了。  
不够紧。  
他这样说着，捏着王九龙的屁股，阴茎也滑了出来。  
不能进去！王九龙不愿意，只低低地扭着腰，急着用气音拒绝。  
我不进去，就蹭蹭你，你让你哥爽一爽行不?张九龄凑过去舔王九龙的耳根，软了声音去讨好自家师弟，嘴里说些更让人不信的胡话，骗人的时候偏偏还弯起了自己的眼睛。  
好。王九龙呼吸不匀地说，软下了自己的身子。

08  
楠楠。  
张九龄扭过王九龙的脸，咬住了对方的下巴，带着疑问装作无辜地问，为什么你的屁股又湿又软，一下子就咬住了头。  
你不进来又怎么会知道!王九龙呻吟了一声，反给了张九龄一个媚眼。  
师弟长大了呀。  
师哥也还是这么会骗人。  
做到哪一步了?  
拿出了那个跳蛋。  
张九龄仔细看着王九龙脸侧的小痣，他突然很想去咬一口，尝尝是什么味道。

tbc


End file.
